


Liam 7

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  The God Child universe.





	Liam 7

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. The God Child universe.

Uncle Heero?

Yes Liam?

Can I stay in here with you for a little bit?

I’m working right now, Liam… why aren’t you outside playing with Uncle Duo and Mei?

Mei’s kind of mad at me right now.

Why is Mei mad at you this time?

I said that Ferdinand wasn’t really her dog… he’s Uncle Duo’s dog.

Well now… that’s not really true…

Just like Clarence isn’t really my cat… he’s yours.

Liam, you picked Clarence out yourself and named him and everything.

But he doesn’t live with me, he lives with you. He likes you better.

Liam, Clarence doesn’t really ‘like’ anybody… he just likes that I feed him.

But if he was my cat, I’d be the one feeding him.

Well, it’s not really practical for you to be able to come over every single day, so it only makes sense that you can’t feed him all the time.

I know, but… doesn’t that kind of make him not my cat?

…

And Ferdinand not Mei’s dog?

That’s very astute. Your sister never quite got that…

What’s astute, Uncle Heero?

Never mind… let’s look at this a different way; would Clarence be living here if you hadn’t asked for him?

Uh… I don’t know? Maybe?

Not likely. Especially not after the first time he climbed the curtains and pulled them clear off the wall.

I’m really sorry about that, Uncle Heero.

Now see… if he wasn’t your cat, why would you apologize for something he did?

So… he is my cat?

Clarence would be shedding on somebody else’s sofa right now if it weren’t for you, so that makes him your cat.

Really?

Absolutely.

Thanks, Uncle Heero.

Can I get back to work now?

Ok.

…

Uncle Heero?

Yes, Liam?

Uncle Duo likes animals way more than you do, doesn’t he?

You noticed? Yes… yes he does.

I’ll bet Ferdinand would be here even if Mei hadn’t asked for him.

Wouldn’t surprise me.

So, Ferdinand isn’t really Mei’s dog… he’s Uncle Duo’s.

What? Wait…

I’m gonna go back outside now…

Hold on a minute…

Bye, Uncle Heero! Hey Mei!

Liam! You get back here!


End file.
